The Resolution
by MemoriesxArexFading
Summary: "This isn't my life" were the last words Dean spoke before leaving behind his family, Brooke and new born Jamie. Four years later an unexpected for call brings him back to town. Now he struggles to gain the life he left behind.
1. Introduction

Hi Guys, Been a while since I started or shared a new story so I firgured I should do _something._

Anyways I fell inlove with this idea and I hope you enjoy. Thanks for stoping by!

**Caution:**

Some facts have been changed but you will pick up on them quick.

Yes, Dean is a hunter but I will rarely talk about it, just brief talk about the effects it has on his life.


	2. Chapter 1

Brooke started at the feast that laid across the granite counter tops at Haley James home; she was such a rock star to most of the world, it was hard to believe that her days consisted of mostly baking cakes and cooking dinner.

Forcing a smile Brooke ignored the fact that her house still held the stench of a burnt attempt at a turkey, which lead to their gathering here. "You did an amazing job." Brooke commented honestly.

"Takes lots of practice," Haley mused humbly as if this wasn't something that came naturally to her; mostly trying to protect Brooke's feeling.

"How's the baby?" Brooke question as she instinctually moved in closer and placed her hand on Haley's growing belly, knowing that Haley's new dream was right around the corner.

"Great, I'm so excited" she gushed as her eyes drifted towards Jamie and Alex playing rock band in the living room as Clay watched from his recliner. "We've wanted this for so long."

Her eyes followed Haley's as she couldn't resist but to smile as she watched her son bounce on the couch along with her younger sister, who was defiantly not young enough to join him in the destruction of someone else home.

"Really Alex?" she asked as her annoyance showed for the first time since they arrived.

"What mom, Aunt Haley doesn't care" the young boy joined in to his partner in crime.

"Yes but your Aunt Alex is 22 not 5." she rebutted as she walked towards the living room and eyed her sister, waiting for her to pick up on the dirty looks.

Feeling her presences being ignored she caved in and looked at Clay who sat silently with amusement written across his face. "Sure your ready for kids?" she question with sarcasms coating every word.

The handsome man looked adoringly onto Jamie, taking the question more seriously than she'd intended. "More than you know."

Watching them now, Brooke knew just how much Clay and Haley both loved Jamie. She had no doubt they would do anything for her son but she happy that soon they would get to experience part hood for themselves instead of as Aunt and Uncle as Jamie called them.

The cool breeze swept her hair to the side as he eyes stayed focused on them; Clay and Haley, standing in the kitchen as his hands coddled her body and the love in his eyes evident.

Jealous.

That was the only word that could describe the feeling that consumed her body for a brief moment before guilt washed over her. Haley James was her best friend and it was wrong of her to not be happy for them.

Brooke was blessed with a beautiful son who'd managed to capture the hearts of almost everyone in this small town but Brooke still longed to find 'The One'.

Watching Haley as she kissed Clay; she knew that years before their roles had been reversed.

Haley whined about how unfair life was, Brooke pregnant with Dean at her side as Haley looked on envious.

Things hand changed since then. Dean was gone and Brooke was alone.

Even though that wasn't completely true, Brooke often allowed herself to believe it.

Men had drifted in and out of her life, none of them lasting very long, possible because her heart had never fully let go of Dean but that's some she refused to acknowledge.

"Everyone's arriving, you should come be social" the bouncy brunette, almost a mirrored younger of herself peered from the open door.

"Coming" Brooke answer Alex as she rose to her feet and planet a smile on her face as she greeted everyone.

Knock after knock continued for more than half an hour as more people poured into the James mini mansion, Brooke cheeks growing sore from the constant smile that stayed plastered.

"You look amazing."

"Jamie's so big."

"How is the company?"

The small talk continued until she felt a hand drape across her arm, guiding her towards the kitchen, relived that Haley had rescued her from the constant babbling of different people.

Normally Brooke would be the life of the party, enjoying every conversation but holidays were never great for her, especially Thanksgiving and Christmas but she refused to remember why.

"I bought you some wine, figured we could pop the cork early." Haley warm smile comforted Brooke as she fished a wine glass from the cabinet.

"Who knew this huge house could ever feel so small, I don't think we can fit anymore guest" she taunted as her eyes drifted towards the living room filled with friends, family and various guest.

Before Haley could comment another knock rang out as she shot Brooke a taunting smile as disappeared. Pouring herself a glass she raised the glass to her lips, vowing to limit herself to one glass for the day and taking a small sip.

"Uh.. Brooke" Haley's hesitant voice called out as she entered the kitchen with wary looking on her face. "Someone came to see you."

Her eyes followed in the direction of Haley's as a rugged man dressed in jeans and a fitted tee entered behind her.

"Dean" Brooke questioned aloud more than statement as her body froze.


	3. Chapter 2

Up close she was just as beautiful as he remembered, after years of looking on from yards away he'd forgotten how easily she was about to leave him breathless.

Clearing his throat, he tried to remember the conversation he gone over repeatedly in his head that had now fled from his thoughts.

"Hey Brooke" he managed to get out.

A minute or so passed before the shock wore off and he watch the anger return to her eyes, something that was bound to happen after four years.

"What, Are, You, Doing, Here?" she demanded with anger but not raising her voice to avoid the attention of others.

"I invited him" a voice of explanation appeared from the patio, a tall scrawny man appeared behind

Brooke as Dean's mind made the connection; Clay.

He'd barely knew the guy but Dean refused to pass judgment, which was pretty rare considering he'd do it in a heartbeat to most people with or without a pulse without a second thought.

Waiting for Brooke to connect the pieces, Deans eyes drifted over the nice house and people gathered in the living room, realizing that this could have been his life had he stayed.

"Your kidding me!" her voice broke through the silence that'd settled in the room. Here eyes darted between himself and Clay, occasionally settling on Haley for a brief moment before continue.

Dean knew she wanted some answer, and answer he didn't have.

"You need to go before Jamie sees you." Brooke urged with a bit of sadness but urgency in the plead.

Jamie, Dean thought, his son. It wasn't hard to figure out that Brooke hadn't told Jamie very much about him, if at all.

"I agree" Haley chimed in, trying to show Brooke she took no part in planning this event.

Brooke's hazel eyes had settled on him, burning a whole through his body causing him to feel uncomfortable, possible as uncomfortable as she was at the moment.

"Mom?" the voice from his dreams that cause Dean with wake up from a dead sleep called out.

Brooke's eyes flashed with horror as the short blonde boy turned the corner, ignorant to the tension in the room as he ramble on.

"I'm hungry" he wined before reaching for a biscuit from the counter and turned towards Brooke and gave her the puppy dog face. "How much longer?"

Watching him now, Dean couldn't believe he had allowed so much time to pass before coming back. Not that Dean hadn't been back but this was the first time he'd made his presence known.

The last time Dean had been this close was when Jamie was three months old, the day that Dean walked out the door leaving his family behind. Something that'd tormented him til this day.

No matter the reason for his departure, Brooke would never forgive him and Dean had taken the risk of never knowing his son on personal level.

Sighing Dean turned the stranger who stood next to him on the deck, the man who'd gone out of his way to get a hold of him and invite him to Thanksgiving dinner.

Though Dean was still unsure of his reasoning, he couldn't be more grateful.

"He's a good kid" Clay interjected as he watched Jamie run around the yard, carefree for the moment.

"He looks… happy" Dean paused struggling to find the words that broke his heart. No father ever wanted to believe their child could live without them.

Clay search for the right words before settling, "He is happy for the most part."

"Meaning?" Dean turned curious if he'd missed something over the past few years of his spying and frequent check-ins.

"There are things he doesn't understand" Clay paused before leaning his back against the rail and looking toward Dean. "I invited you because you can't get these years back and whatever the excuse is that your telling yourself, it will never been good enough."

'If you only knew' Dean thought to himself but stayed silent.

His palms were clammy as his eyes stayed glued to the floor when he entered the room, expecting her fuse to blow at any moment, not that'd he'd ever blame her if it did.

"I'm sorry" he attempted to voice as it came out in almost a whisper.

Brooke Davis had the ability to make him feel like a child, as if the wrong word would get him punish when normally he offered no apologizes for his actions.

"For which part?" she question without any sympathy in her voice and yet very little anger which surprised him.

"All of it" he stated as it came out as more of question, not sure what she wanted to hear.

"Four years, four years Dean." Covering her face, he knew she wouldn't allow him to see her cry.

"I know."

"You just left me, you left Jamie." Her eyes search for some excuse in his eyes, something more that what he'd left her with.

_'This isn't my life' _being the words that haunted her and his only explanation at the time.

"It was complicated" he watched her eyes roll in disbelief as he quickly interjected before she blew him off, "and that's no excuse but believe me when I say I thought I was doing the right thing at the time."

"The right thing?" her voice pitched raised as well as the anger in it.

Wrong words._ Shit._ Dean instantly regretted the phase but knew there was no back tracking at this point, not with Brooke.

"How is abandoning your son, the right thing?" Not meaning it as a question but more of a are you freaking kidding me way. "You are a sorry piece of-"

"Dinners ready" Haley chimed in from the doorway before Brooke could finish her thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**Heres another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy your Turkey Day... Let me know what you think. I will upload another chapter before the weeks over, just havent finished it yet. **

Gulping down the last bit of wine from her glass, Brooke watched as Haley instinctively filled it back up for her. This was her fifth glass, even tough she'd vowed only to enjoy one; that was before he showed up.

It was taking every once of self control to stop Booke from reaching across the table and strangling the life from Dean's body.

How _dare_ he show up.

How _dare_ Clay invite him.

"Do I have to finish everything?" her son's whinig voice pulled her from her thoughts as she glanced over at Jamie's plate. He'd barely touched anything; except for the sweet potato scuffle and the turkey, which had to be covered in cranberry sauce.

"Of course not" Brooke shrugged it off before she reach for another piece of turkey. "But when your in the middle of the football game and start whinning about how your staaarrrvvvinnnng" she taunted "dont be upset with me that you missed the game."

Already reading his mind she placed the piece of turkey on his place, feelings Dean's eyes watch her as she continued to ignore his presence.

"The turkey's really great baby" Clay complimented Haley, trying and failing horribly at trying to redeam himself from the mess he'd brought with him today.

Haley's eyes locked on his, not needing to say anything before she looked back down at her plate.

"Best meal I've had in a while" Dean added, feeling some of the guilt from the position Clay was now in, thanks to him.

"Not Surprising." Brooke mumbled under her breathe before sipping on her wine again.

"What kinda job do you have?" Jamie question him out of no where as his eyes locked on Dean.

Brookes eyes widened as her mind thought to the millions of horrible ways this conversation could lead. The last thing she needed was Jamie knowing the monsters were real and that Dean had first hand knowledge of every kind out there.

"Security.." Dean answered calmly, without a hint of worry.

He'd always been a good liar.

"Like a police office?" the little boy continued growing more curious.

"You could say that, I protect people who need someone to watch out for them. Make sure nothing bad happens." He continued to answer Jamie's questions, disregaurding the glares from Brooke's direction.

"Is that why you dont live with me and mommy?" With the loaded question thrown from right field everyones eyes widdened wondering where this was coming from.

Unsure of how to explain the absences of his father, Brooke had always simple explained that his dad had a really important job and he had to give up things to keep other people safe.

Not once had she said Dean's name or showed him any pictures from their past. Though Jamie wouldn't have had to do much digging around to find the box full of misculanious things from their relationship.

Feelings short of breathe Brooke turned to Haley, hoping for some sort of easy solution to explain away all of Jamie's question while avoiding the truth.

Watching as Haley failed to come up with an excuse she turned back Dean and then to Jamie, struggling to find the right words.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Brooke placed her hand on Jamie's back, wondering where the hell he got this information.

Jamie's innocent eyes settled on her before he explained. "Grandpa Bobby."

"What?" Dean's voice grew louder, clearly unaware of the fact the bobby Singer had been visiting them twice a year since Jamie was born and Jamie had taken a liking to him. Which is reason Brooke believed he'd continued to return.

"What do you mean baby?" Brooke asked more calmly than Dean, having more experience with Jamie she knew what worked; yelling wasn't one of them.

"I asked Grandpa Bobby about Daddy and then I asked if I looked like him so he showed me Daddy's picture."

His innocents was undeniable, clearly unaware of what trouble this would stir.

Brooke looked around the table and realized her life was now displayed as a soap oprea for the entire room full of people.

"Excuse us." She related calmly, taking Jamie with her as she exited the room and feeling Dean hot on her heals.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Dean asked furiously as soon as Jamie was out of ear shot.

Brooke's eyes cautiously watching Jamie playing on the swingset as she tried not to look at Dean. It was the first time she'd been alone with him since he'd left her and she wasn't ready to forgive him for that, much less him interigate her over Bobby's visits.

"You mean him clearly knowing his father abandoned him?" playing clueless Brooke briefly looked up at him and took small stabs when avaliable.

"How does he know about Bobby?" Dean persisted not pausing on her comments.

Staying silent for a moment she decided that there was not point in lying; the cat was clealy out of the bag at this point.

"Bobby came to see us, right after you left." Leaving out the part when he'd only came after multiple phone calls for Brooke, pleading with him to know here Dean had disappeared to. "Then he just started visiting every six months or so." She continued to explain as if it were a big deal.

"You are fucking kidding me." Dean muttered in disbief.

"Best father figure he's had besides Clay" she said flatly taking another stab as her arms cross over her chest.

"I left to protect you" Dean's eyes went wild with fury, She knew she'd hit a sore spot but she wasn't going to back down now.

"Protect us from what, Dean?1" she let the question linger before continuing, knowing he would never answer that question. "You version or protecting someone sounds alot like abandoning people, how can you protect someone from across the country?" She looked at hims as her eyes burned into him, clearly matching his anger.

In the silence she felt a calm wash over her, knowing that she would never get the answers she wanted, his specialty was hiding the truth. Reacting in anger would only make things worse and all she wanted was for Dean to go away.

"Look, you made you choice and I had to pick up the pieces. I couldn't just run away from my problems." Brooks hands dropped to her side as she looked at Jamie, smiling as he ran around. "You gave me the most amazing son, and I will always be greatful for that, but it's time for you to go."

"Brooke-" he started but stopped as her hand lifted.

"Just go, Dean."

Brooke watched from afar as Dean approched Jamie, taking a seat next to him on the swing as Jamie picked up his conversation from the dinner table.

"Are you going to play football with us?" His eyes were filled with excitement as he continued, "I am really good."

"I bet" Dean said forcing a smile as he looked over his son, only wishing that it hadn't taken him this long to come back.

"Do you think I can be on your team?" he asked egarly.

Brooke's heart broke, knowing what was coming next. The same disappointment and heartache that she felt when Dean left three years earlier. She'd never wanted someone to stay so bad and now her son would have the same experience.

"I don't think so buddy, I have to get going.." his voice trailed off and he stood up, looking down his son who was barely thigh high.

"It's okay" Jamie's posture and vibe changed as he moved in closer and wrapped his arms around Dean's legg as he looked up. "I know you have to protect other people."

Dean's heart melted as he looked down at his son and then over in Brooke's direction.

Brookes eyes shut as she tried to fight back the tears, taking in a deep breathe she collected herself. "Come on Jamie, let's go."


	5. Chapter 4

Seattling into his bed, Dean tired to forget the past few hours. This wasn't exactly how he planned on spending his few days back in Tree Hill. He also hadn't planned on her looking so good, especially as she sent him away.

The whole event had drained him. It would take two advil and a few shots of whiskey, he'd be out cold in a matter of minutes.

Laying back into the hard hotel mattress, his eyes fluttered shut. His whole body ached, he needed a good nights rest but it had been years since he'd had one.

"Why'd you come back?" a familiar voice questioned him.

Keeping his eyes shut he refused to believe she'd come here.

"Because I missed you." The answer was simeple, truthful, unlike his normal lines.

"What took you so long?" her huskey voiced questioned again, his eyes unable to stay shut any longer.

Looking over at her, he had no words left, just desires.

He'd walked away from the only women he'd ever loved and now, here she was with him again.

Standing up, he moved across the room, moved towards her. No longer needing words as he watch her eyes settle over his body and then lock with his once again.

Damn, he still loved her.

"I made a mista-" his words cut short by her warm lips colliding with his own. He'd wanted this from the day he'd left. Leaving her was more than a mistake, it'd ruined him.

Skin on skin, her body yurning for the same thing as his. His hands entangled in her hair with his lips melting and molding against hers.

Gripping her hips, he pulled her body against his, leaving no space as he moved to the bed. Laying her down and ready to show her just what he wanted more than anything else.

Rolling across the mattress, he felt the edge but the momentum was too much to stop as he few from the bed to the floor, waking with a thud.

His eyes searched frantically, only to find himself alone in the room.

"Rough night?' the tauntig voice of his yunger brother questioned him from the table in the room.

"You could say that" his groggy voice replyed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before sitting up straight in bed.

Sam ignored him as he continued to look at though the different sites on his laptop before proceeding, "Why'd we come here again?" Sam paused, not expecting a real answer "Besides your weird obsession with a life you turned down."

He was right, painfully so. It wasn't something he'd ever spoke about aloud but Sam had this weird way of reading his mind.

"I just needed to check on things, make sure they were alright." Dean came up with some excuse for their visit back to this sleepy town.

"Sure just how every chance you get, we stop in Wilmington so you can sneak out and speand the entire day photographing the family you left behind." Sam looked up as he watched Dean's face changed as if he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What?" Dean asked in disbelief of what had just come out of Sam's mouth.

It was true, Dean had stopped by atleast twenty times in the last three yearsand had plenty of pictures to make his memories last. Clearly the pictures being the thing that'd given him away but that also meant Sam had been snooping.

"Why caant you just leave my shit alone? You dont see me rifling throughyour crap?" Dean asked

angerly to change the subject.

Quickly he'd learned he'd failed.

"Dont even, if I'd been hiding something, you'd do the same thing/" Sam said half laughing at Dean's attempt to avoid the conversation.

Dean said nothing. He sat in silence no longer wanting to have the conversation.

"You have to talk about it at some point, you cant just bottle it up, atleast talk to Bobby, he's called twice." Sam pleaded with him.

"BOBBY?" His voice raised giving the hint for him back down.

_Yeah, this conversation was dead now._

Dean sat beneath the sun, soaking up the warmth in the rays as he watched Jamie in the distance swing a baseball bat, easily knocking it to the outfield over Brooke's head.

She looked amazing, effortless with her hair pulled back in a baseball cap and clothing that clung to her perfect figure.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" a familiar old voice called out from behind, unusually soft for Bobby Singer.

"Why are you here?" Dean questioned tying to cut striaght to the point of his presence.

Bobby stepped closer, taking a seat next to dean, admiring the view of the baseball field as Jamie continued batting practice.

"You wouldn't take my calls, Brooke said the cat was out of the bag... so... here I am." The silence feel over them for a moment.

Dean wanted to be mad, he wanted to be anger. But the truth was, he was happy Brooke had someone to call, someone to rely on since he'd walked out the door. Bobby had always been his second father and now... now Jamie had the chance to know him.

"You could have tol me" Dean spoke softly and then turned to Bobby with tears in his eyes, hating feeling this vulnerable. "I just needed to know they were okay, that they were happy."

A tear trickled down his face, wiping away the tear as quickly as it came.

Bobby's eyes settled on Dean, knowing his heart ache and trying to consider that before he spoke.

"I couldn't lie to you about that," clearing his throat he placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "They were surviving Dean, she was barely holding on... she needed someone. And for those few years, you wouldn't allow that someone to be you but it can be now... it's not too late." Bobby held back his own tears, squeezing Dean's shoulder. "Now's your chance to be there for Jamie and eventually... Brooke will let you be there for her. She just needs some time."


	6. Chapter 5

In a daze, Brooke watched as Alex continued to unload the boxes and boxes full of Christmas decorations, preparing to 'Christmasfy' the house before dark.

As much as Brooke enjoyed having her energetic little sis around, Brooke had never been a morning person and with it being only eight Brooke was still nursing her coffee from the couch.

"There's so much to do, when are you going to help?" Alex quiz, sitting like a child indian style in the middle of Brooke's living room floor and Jamie hidden behind a few boxes stack feet taller than him.

"When I'm awake and Jamie be careful, that'd be a horrid story to tell friends; 'Son killed by fall boxes of ordainments.' Brooke dreamed on trying to avoid the work in front of her.

They didn't even have a tree yet; Brooke wasn't a friend of fake trees, they never gave off the right scent to put her in the Christmas mood.

"Momma?" Jamie peeked out from behind the boxes and carefully made his way through the maze of boxes to the couch.

"What baby?" the innocent eye's gave him away, he was about to butter her up for something.

"Is Daddy coming over for Christmas?" some how he managed to keep the innocent doe eyed look even though he knew he was crossing into dangerous territory.

Brooke sighed before shrugging and looking back at the mess to avoid the disappoint look that was coming. "Remember he said he had to go away, I don't know when he will be back."

Jamie's face lit up, knocking something Brooke hadn't. "He hasn't left yet. Him and Grandpa Bobby came and watched me practice yesterday."

A tingle crawled up her back forgetting just who's son he was; Jamie had always noticed little things, he'd always picked up on things Brooke would have never noticed. Jamie followed after Dean with the hunters instincts.

"Well, if he's still here then it's fine by me." Brooke answered knowing that Dean wouldn't stick around, and not wanting to take the blame for not inviting him.

"Great" Jamie's eyes lit up and joy was clearly planted on his baby face.

"We need a tree" Alex added flatly before turning to Brooke with a smart - look on her face. And as quickly as the conversation had begun, it ended with Alex texting furiously on her phone.

Why oh why did her parents decided to have another child?

Parking her car on the edge of the gravel lot, she peered through the windshield wondering what she'd gotten herself into. Now they sat on the edge of a mini Christmas forest, in what felt like the middle of no where.

"How did you know about this place?" Brooke quizzed her sister without taking her eyes on the tent in the middle of the entrance, filled with three men and saws. It sincerely looked like the start to a bad horror movie.

"Haley and Clay got their tree here… And chill, I'm not dumb, I brought back up." The smirk on her face was a dead give away, Brooke should have known better.

The roar of the Impala entering the gravel lot caused Brooke to freeze in her seat and Jamie to perk up from his car seat.

"Yay!" Jamie began to unbuckle himself and Alex had already exited the car before Brooke could put together the pieces of what appeared to be Alex and Jamie's plan to blind side her.

Unhooking her belt, she climb from her BMW and kept a slow pace until she met Dean near the entrance. Brooke spotted the look on his face as he registered the scheme, realizing Brooke hadn't wanted him there after all.

"I can go" he said with disappointment in his voice as he nodded toward the Impala.

Brooke paused before shrugging off the feeling and shaking her head no, "It's fine, plus I not sure if heading into the woods with an overzealous teenage and child is such a bright idea." She attempted to justify her reasoning for inviting him to stay.

Smirking he nodded toward the direction Jamie headed, "Guess we should catch up."Brooke allowed him to lead, following behind as she watched him from behind, admiring the same form that had attracted her toward him from the beginning. The way his jeans hugged his backside and although they were visible now she knew the muscles that lurked under his leather jacket.

Dean had been everything she was looking for four years ago, they may have had a whirled wind romance but she defended their relationship to everyone who continued to question it.

"So what are you guys plans for Christmas?" Dean's voice pulled Brooke from her thoughts.

Wrapping her arms around her body for warmth, Brooke tried to straighten out her thoughts before answering. "Mostly we do Christmas Eve with Haley, Clay, Skills, Mouth, and Milly. We just have dinner and open gifts there then head home so Jamie can wake up for Santa in the morning." Brooke's voice trailed off as she tore her eyes away from Dean.

"Do you mind if I stop by Christmas day?" he question to test the water, which caught Brooke off guard.

"I..I thought you were leaving, I mean isn't that what you told Jamie at Thanksgiving." Brooke eyebrows furred as she searched Dean's face for answers as to what had changed.

"I decided that… this was more important than some hunt, Jamie asked me to stay after all." Dean's voice sounded unsure as to the reasoning, at least to Brooke it appeared that way."WE FOUND OUR TREE!" Jamie shouted from up ahead.

As Brooke and Dean rounded the corner, they both stopped in their tracks to peer up at the 10 ft tall Christmas tree that Jamie and Alex had both settled on.

"We might need some help" were the only words that left Deans mouth.

An hour later, Brooke stood amused at her stair case, as she pretended to wrap lights around the railing but secretly laughing as she was Dean struggling to secure the tree in the stand.

"How much longer?" Jamie asked impatiently as he stared down at the lower half of Dean's body protruding from the Christmas tree.

"Give me, like, 5 minutes buddy" Dean pleaded even though he'd asked the same thing from Jamie 20 minutes ago.

"It's been almost an hour" Jamie exaggerated as he continued to pout.

"I am trying here." Dean defended himself, growing a bit more aggravated with each passing moment.

Seconds later, Jamie stomped off down the hallway, towards his room.

"He's just excited" Brooke replied to Dean with a smile as she watched him still struggling with the tree. "Plus he thinks the sooner the trees up, the sooner he gets to open presents."Brooke walked back down the stairs before resting on the arms of the couch as Dean wiggled out from beneath the tree, brushing the pine needles from his shirt.

"Well I was feeling the pressure under there, very intense" joking, he looked over at Brooke and couldn't help but stare.

Feeling her cheeks blush, she tried to change the subject as she looked away. "So about Christmas day, your more than welcome to come over, there's nothing more that Jamie would enjoy besides seeing you on Christmas."

"Good" Dean smiled before point back at the tree, "I think it's good to go."Brooke stood up, and collected a string of lights before motioning towards the tree, "Mind giving me a hand with the lights?" Her eyes settled on his as he nodded in response.

They work in the silence between them, hearing soft Christmas music drifting from the stereo in the kitchen. She'd always imagined this being how they'd spend every Christmas with Jamie.

Sitting on the couch as Dean worked on building a fire in the fire place, Jamie munching away on some freshly baked cookies and Dean joining her on the couch as the fire blazed. They were always meant to be happy, things were never meant to be this complicated. After all she'd given up everything to have this.

Taking a step back, she watched as Dean positioned the last strand of lights around the top and then plugged in the cord, illuminating the room with the white glow.

"Wow" Jamie's tiny voice echoed from the hallway before he joined them in the living room, all staring in awe of their work.


	7. Chapter 6

Yesterday had gone better than he thought, his imagination was starting to run wild with the possibilities of what this could mean for him; what this could mean for his family.

Brooke had actually been nice to him for a long period of time and for the first time since he'd left she'd smiled around him, a genuine smile. Damn she still mad his heart race.

"Will you wipe that grin off your face, it's not natural" Sam interrupted, quickly trying to extinguish any hope that Dean might have.

Unlike Dean, Same was keeping his expectations low on this one. As much as he wanted to see his brother happy, this just wasn't the life Dean had signed up for.

After all, they both grew up in the hunting life and as much as they both wished they could leave it behind at times, it was in his blood.

"Mad you might have to stick around longer?" Dean teased knowing that Sam had hoped they'd be long gone by now.

If it hadn't been for Bobby, Sam might be getting exactly what he wanted; Dean and him out on a hunt after the next dangerous thing on the list.

Since Dean's return from normalcy three years ago, Sam had found a new found hunger to kill all things demons; of course the death of his father was the spark in that fire.

"No, I just don't want to have to drag you out of a depression, again." Sam said with a hint of fear from the last time Dean's life had been pulled from beneath him.

It was a dark time, Dean had to admit. He'd gone through a phase that everything demon, evil or not, was the sole reason he couldn't be with Brooke and Jamie. The danger he would walk into without a second thought for revenge was mind blowing to Sam.

He too wanted to wipe out all evil but he still cared about his safety and the safety of others. Dean at that time one cared about one thing; finding away to erase the pain and he found a tiny moment with every kill.

"Wanna meet Jamie?" Dean offered, hoping to change the subject and show Sam just what he'd been hopeful to have again.

Knocking against the door, Dean adjust his coat before looking over his shoulder at Sam, giving him a look that only explained 'Don't screw this us'.

As the door swept opened, Sam stood stunned as he looked at the beautiful brunette. He'd seen pictures of Brooke and had even saw her once from a distance he was passing through to collect a broken Dean but she was even prettier in person.

"Hey, I was hoping I could take Jamie out." Dean questioned, without trying to press the topic at the same time.

Brooke looked on, unsure of the idea before inviting them both in and Sam following Dean silently as he took in the surroundings.

"This must be Sam" Brooke initiated the conversation since Dean had failed to do so for them.

"Yeah" he answered nervously before sticking his hand out, feeling moronic after he did so.

"I'd seen pictures but Dean had this way of making you sound like some scrawny kid that followed him around" she said smiling as she looked over his body as she shook his hand.

Sam wasn't surprised; after all, Dean still treated him like he was twelve. That much hadn't changed even after Dean left Brooke.

"He is," Dean said with a smirk before glancing around the living room, in search for Jamie.

"Jamie's in his room.." Brooke looked at the two of them, unsure if she really wanted Jamie going out with the both of them, alone. "Listen, I will let him go but nothing… unnatural" she struggled to find the right words.

Sam hide the growing smile on his face, her protective nature was humorous considering everything he'd seen growing up. Brooke clearly knew about their family secret and yet she'd managed to keep some sort of normal life, which amazed him.

"I won't tell him any family stories." Sam assured her even though her eyes never left Dean, as though he was the weak link of the two.

"Just have him back in two hours and please... be careful." Brooke pleeded as she looked at Dean to make sure he understood she was being very serious.

With a simple nodd from Dean, Brooke called out Jamies name and watched him bounce down the stairs. A smile plastered on his face as he saw Sam standing next to Dean.

"Your my Uncle Sam, right?" Jamie question now ignoring Dean like he was last weeks news.

"Yeah, that'd be me." Sam said giving him a warm smile, liking the personality on this kid already.

They'd spent the last hour at the mall, not the regular hangout for Dean and Sam but it seemed to put Brooke at ease knowing they weren't running off to find someone. Jamie on the other hand was very helpful in directing them to the right stores, like he did it every weekend.

"Mama brings me here when she has a bad day." Jamie explained as they stopped at a jewelry store and Jamie walked to the same counter he'd been at previously with Brooke.

Dean looked just about as uncomfortable and Sam felt, passing through the crowded mall of shoppers that seemed to busy worrying about what to buy than the danger that was out in the world.

"Mama always looks at that necklace," Jamie pressed his finger to the glass to show them both. "I have been saving for 4 weeks now but I still dont have enough..." Jamie signed a bit before turning toward the door.

"Come on, the toy shops next" Just as quickly as he'd enter the store he was ready to leave, Sam was starting to believe he enjoyed showing them around, giving them the dirt on his family and friends.

"So whos this Chuck kid?" Sam inquired. going off a story Jamie had shared in the car.

"Well, he's my friend but he always makes fun of me." Jamie shrugged his shoulders before letting the subject go. "Do people make fun of you and Daddy?"

Sam smirked know the honest answer, 'Your daddy is the biggest bully of them all' but decided that would lead to a whole different topic. "Sometimes" he landed on a simplier answer.

"Do you have any kids?" Jamie quized once again before Sam shook his head no in reply.

"What about a girlfriend?" he continued, Sam once again shook his head no as his thoughts drifted to Jess and then disappeared again.

"You should meet Aunt Alex, she's real pretty." Jamie suggested and Sam soon relized he was smarter than he'd let on.

"Boy genus." Dean finally butted into the conversation.

"We know he didn't get that from you." Sam mumbled in Dean's direction.

The ring of Dean's cell phone was enough to distracted him from a comeback. Once he answered, the voice on the line clearly disturbed him as his face went white before looking over at Sam.

"It's Brooke... We have to get to the hospital." Dean voice was without emotion, as if he was still in shock.


	8. Chapter 7

Brooke stood in the hallway pacing outside the door, her eyes swollen as tear ran down her cheeks uncontrollably. Her body shaking in shake as her mind raced through the different outcomes that she could soon face.

"Please," she prayed quietly with her eyes squeezed shit, awaiting some sort of news from behind the closed door.

Biting her bottom lip nervously, Alex began to beg, "Please sit down Brooke, you make more nervous when you pace." Alex cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes wide begging Brooke to sit with her.

Before she had the chance to answer loud footsteps echoed down the hall, Brooke turned and let out a sign of relief as her eyes landed on Jamie's perfectly healthy body. "Baby" she cried as she dropped to her knees pulling Jamie into her arms.

"What happened?" Dean demanded as his body quickly dropped next to Brooke's, his arms grasping the sides of her face. It had to be clear how upset she was.

"Haley..." Brooke's voice broke at the name as she squeezed Jamie tighter and allowed the thousands of emotions control her body as the tears began to pour again.

"What's going on?" Sam asked looking towards Alex, the only one calm enough to provided an answer at the moment.

Alex nervously looked to Brooke before she told them all she knew. "Haley was home alone and someone attacked her... Clay came back and found her lying there..." Alex vegans to sob at the thought but continues through the tears, "She wasn't breathing and... And the nurse called Brooke but we don't know anything about Haley or the baby..."

A shiver ran down Brooke's spine at the thought that either one might be dead. Clay might not survive the lose and if Haley survived without the baby, god she couldn't even think about it.

"I just needed to see Jamie" Brooke explained finally collecting herself as she looked at Dean. She knew it was irrational but as soon as she heard about Haley her mother instincts kicked in and she just had to see him for herself, even if Dean could protect Jamie better than she ever could, she just needed to hold him.

Abruptly the door to Haley's room swung open to reveal a exhausted Clay, but hope swelled in Brooke heart. Just the look on his face answered the horrifying question of if they were okay.

"Can I see her?" Brooke rose to her feet with Jamie securely on her hip. Dean following suit as the crowd turn to face Clay.

"The doctor says they need to rest, no visitors... Not even me." Clays head drops as if the news has finally sank in.

"Sit down." Dean urges as he guides Clay to an open chair before looking back at Brooke. "I think we need to get him home before he crashes from the adrenaline high."

With a simply nod Brooke pulls her keys from her purse, "I'll get the car" she manages to say before walking towards the exit.

-

"Where do you want him?" Dean question as both he and Sam dragged Clays limp body through the front door.

"Uh.. the guest room" she replied as she placed Jamie down and directed the down the hall towards her spare guestroom.

Opening the door for them Brooke quickly pulled back the covers and toss all the decorative throw pillows aside. Stepping out of the way she watched as they lowered him onto the bed, before she stepped in and adjusted the covers over his body.

"I froze" the words startled Brooke as she looked down at Clay, clearly he wasn't as knocked out as he seemed and she wasn't even sure he wasn't dreaming at this point.

"What do you mean?" she prompted him as her hand on his.

"I saw it, it was standing over her…. And I just froze" he rambled on as Brooke looked at Sam and Dean, struggling to figure out what Clay was talking about or what she should even say next. "His eyes… those yellow eyes…" he drifted off again, this time for hours Brooke was sure.

Her hazel eyes found his wide green eyes and she knew this wasn't some random attack.


	9. Chapter 8

Dread spread across Dean's face as he watch the realization appear on Brooke's face. Before she had the chance to react he nodded toward an onlooking Jamie standing in the doorway. "Brooke do you mind if Alex gets Jamie a snack, we didn't get the chance to eat." Dean was begging for a moment to process what just happened, and he didn't Jamie over hearing the upcoming conversation.  
The last thing he needed was this ripping apart the progress he was making with Brooke. After all she had trusted him to take Jamie out alone without her. "Yes" she replied tightly before putting on her acting face and turning towards Jamie. "Baby why don't you ask Alex to make you a PB&J sandwich, and maybe some milk?" Dean knew Brooke would never risk Jamie seeing her yell at him, much less hear the conversation that she wanted to have. He watched how quickly she was able to manipulate the situation into what was needed. Dean had always admired her ability to control the room. Nodding, Brooke guided Jamie to the kitchen and then swiftly directed Dean and Sam out to the backyard away from prying ears. As soon as they hit 5 feet from the backyard the tyraid began. "What the hell is going on Dean?! Do I need to be worried right now? Is this why you came back?!"

The worry was written across her beautiful pained face, the one thing he'd always feared was suddenly coming true.

Sighing, he knew she was never going to let him out of this even though he had no answers. "I don't know Brooke and I wouldn't lie to you about something this serious... Not when you and Jamie are concerned." Her hazel eye began rolling, clearly not a believer in his honest ness with her. "What do you know Dean?! Do you know why it's back?! I know it's the thing that killed your dad, so don't try and lie and say you haven't been hunting it, I know you better than that!" She was right and she knew it. Glancing over at Sam, Dean just shook his head and filled her in on some of what she missed in the past four years. "We've been close a couple of times but never close enough to take it out. Bobby has done all the research he can and so has Sam but we don't know how to kill it. So instead we've been keeping a close eye, but I swear we had word he was in Nevada, no where near Tree Hill." Sam shifted uncomfortably, trying to find away to escape the tension between the two of them. "Look he's telling the truth, I've got a hunter friend that was there two days ago and trying to take him out." Anger filled every inch of Deans body as his hands gripped the shirt the Sam was wearing and backed him against the hard brick wall of the house. "What do you mean a hunter is trying to take him out!?" Deans voice was exploding with rage, how could Sam keep that from him.

Sam barely had time to react just enough to pry Deans death grip from around his neck before he spoke, "I would have told you but let's face it your head has been somewhere else this past week!"

A soft familiar hand gripped Deans bicep, pulling at him to stop. The anger slowly faded as he loosened his grip from Sam and taking a few steps back.

Silence fell over the three of them before Dean gave the next order, "I'm staying the night here, you go call Bobby and tell him to bring his ass back here ASAP."

Dean knew Brooke would never fight this because of her fear of what might happen to Jamie.


	10. Chapter 9

Frantically running from room to room, Brooke applied the fresh sheets to the bed and began fluffing the pillows. It had been four years since she had slept under the same roof and Dean Winchester and he was nearly irresistible at night.

"Momma?" Jamie's sweet voice pulled her from her hectic thoughts.

"Yes baby?" Brooke ask turning around and addressing her baby boy.

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited dads back?" His head tilted to the side as he questioned her, clearly studying her reaction.

"Baby..." She tried to explain but the words failed to come to her.

"It's our first sleepover momma, we can stay up late and watch movies and eat candy... AND UNCLE SAMS HERE!" Excitement filled his eyes as he thought of all the things they could do, it broke Brooke's heart.

She knew she would never be able to explain that wasn't the reason for Dean staying the night. Jamie didn't remember what it was like for those few short months to be a family, hell Brooke barely remembered it.

The roar of the impala made her heart rate pick up until she peeked out Jamie's bedroom window. Jamie was not dressed in his navy pajamas, who disappeared for the front door before Brooke finished peeking out the window.

Brooke quickly followed him toward the front door and smiled politely as Dean and Sam carried their duffle bags inside.

Dean always looked amazing and for the first time in years, she felt safe with him back here. Her eyes linger longer than she like as she took in the tight shirt that clung to his muscles. Those same wash board abs were hidden perfectly beneath that damn shirt.

"Where do you want us to drop these?" Dean asked pulling her from her memories as he held up their bags.

"Oh... Umm... The one upstairs down the hall from Jamie's." the second the words left her mouth she realized it had been years since he'd been in her home. "I'll show you."

She lead them up to the guest room, switching on the lights she pointed towards the king size bed. "Hope you don't mind sharing, it's the only spare room with Alex and Clay in the other two.."

"It's fine." Dean followed Sam into the bedroom and dropped his bag on the bed before turning around and finding Brooke still watching.

"The bathroom is one door down, Alex's room is the next door and Jamie's is across the halls from here." Brooke turned and pointed to the door directly across from where she was standing. "And that's mine of course."

Having Dean right across the hall was going to be difficult, just knowing how close he would be while she was laying in bed.

"Do you need anything to eat?" She questioned as she looked back at the two of them.

"Nah, we're good. We ate before we came." Sam explained as he began to unpack his belongings.

"Dad!" Jamie yelled from downstairs, "Lets watch a movie!"

Brooke sighed as she shook her head and turned around heading for her room, she knew as long as Dean was around she could forget having her cuddle bug right next to her.

Completely relaxed from her two hour bath, Brooke pulled on her silk pajamas and glanced at the clock wondering when Jamie would ask to be tucked in.

Not wanting to be the villain, she'd allowed Jamie to stay up way past his bedtime, but midnight was pushing it.

Running her fingers through her wet hair to get the tangles out, she headed down the stairs and toward the sound of the television leaking from the living room.

His tiny body was curled into Deans side, fast asleep as Dean ignored the movie and has his eyes locked on Jamie.

"Hard not to stare, isn't it?" She asked clearly pulling him from his thoughts as she moved towards him and ran her hand over Jamie's wild blonde hair.

"I've missed so much, nice to just hold him in my arms without having to say much."

His honesty was shocking, Dean had never been one for emotions. At least that's what everyone told her. She could feel the passion and desire radiate from him four years ago. Brooke couldn't get within give feet of him without the desire to feel his skin against hers.

"Want to carry him to his room?" She asked as she backed away from the couch and awaited as Dean stood up with Jamie in his arms.

Following a few steps behind them she grabbed Jamie's favorite blanket from his dresser and draped it over his body as Dean laid him down softly.

Moving in he sat lightly on the edge of his bed as her lips pressed against Jamie's forehead.

Brooke nodded in the direction of the door, as they both exited quietly. Shutting the door behind them Brooke paused feeling the need to say something she had been holding back.

Placing her hand on Deans firm chest, Brooke allowed herself to look into his stunning eyes. "He's the best thing I could ever ask for. Thank you for giving me that."

Standing up on her tiptoes her soft lips grazed his before pulling away seconds later and walking towards her room.


End file.
